


To the Victor go the Spoils

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fanart, Gift Art, M/M, Super Saiyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: Inspired by Shenronprincess'sNightingale.Vegeta has Goku at his mercy and the saiyan prince will take whatever he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shenronprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenronprincess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107422) by [Shenronprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenronprincess/pseuds/Shenronprincess). 



(Sorry i couldn't do a better job ^^)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shenronprincess:
> 
> Just a little thank you for being so awesome :)  
> It's yours to do whatever you want. You are the victor!


End file.
